


One for Sorrow

by Ribby



Series: Blackbirds [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: They remained seven for a secret--but joy would come.
Series: Blackbirds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215446





	One for Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> For the "One" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). The old rhyme about blackbirds stuck in my mind, and this is the result. The full rhyme can be found [here](http://www.zelo.com/family/nursery/oneforsorrow.asp), if you don't know it.

_One for sorrow..._

The old rhyme his mother had taught him came into Aragorn's mind as he watched a blackbird alight on a barren tree limb, preen itself, then fold into sleep.

The One Ring had indeed brought sorrow and tears to them all, and made seven of nine, one fallen into shadow, the other fallen in glory. Shadow or glory, they were still fallen, and would not be seen again.

_Two for joy...._

There would be little joy for him, for the one to make him two was gone.

They remained seven for a secret--but joy would come.


End file.
